Just for Fun
by RuihiKiyoru
Summary: How Shiki and Rima can be playful sometime.
1. Chapter 1

Shiki is a quiet person, but sometime he is kinda not quiet, fer example, one day we are out to the park.

"Ne, Rima are you going to leave me tomorrow?" I confused with Shiki's question.

"No, why?" I sat beside him and put my chin on my palm.

"Nothing" He became quiet and I don't want to bother him, so I just sat and looking to people who passed in front of us.

"So, will you leave me when we are older" He questioning again without look at me.

"No, Shiki. Why must i?" I look at him with blank look, waiting for answer.

"Hmm.." Then like before with his extremely flat expression, he quiet for a long time. So i decide to ignore him.

"Are you going to leave me when we are adult?" This time, he look at me with serious face, i have no choice but to answer.

"No, are you?" i hope he answer. I gave him serious look too.

"No" then silent, I don't know what to do so I stand to walk away, suddenly Shiki said "You're going to leave me now?". I rise my eye brow "No Shiki,never! Why are you questioning my feeling to you?" He smirk and stand to peck my lip ,"but, you're walking to leave me now" then he walk away with a small chuckle. Then I realized what he's doing, "SHIKI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Reader! Thanks for reading my short story.. Please review and enjoy reading! ^^

Disclaimer : I never ever own Vampire Knight.

Our Way

Rima and Shiki walked through the class door quietly with holding hand. Everyone stop for a while and saw at them with weird look. Rima looked at Shiki and exactly at same time Shiki looked at her too. They asking their classmates behavior through their eyes. But, none of them knew the answer.

They decided to ignore them and walked to their seats. As they sat, they figured out there is nothing to do and it still needed ten minute before the class start. Rima used Shiki hand as pillow. She hugged his hand and lean her head on his arm. Again, the whole class saw at them with that weird look. Rima and Shiki exchanges look. They decided to ignore it like earlier.

Rima let Shiki hand go, and opened Pocky to kill time. She asked Shiki what flavor should they ate. Shiki let Rima choose because he will definitely like whatever Rima choose, so she choose chocolate flavored pocky. They ate in silent as they usual do. Rima bite the last pocky half and she just about going to eat the half left, but Shiki quickly stole that from Rima hand with his mouth and ate that. Playful smirk escape his mouth. Rima squint her eyes and flash peck Shiki's cheek. Because of that action, Shiki a bit shocked. Rima stick her tongue and smirk.

Suddenly, they felt sharp pressure on their surrounding. With a quick move, they looked at the whole class who have 'those look' again. This time, Rima can't ignore that. "Wha…" Before she can finish her words the teacher came in and the class start.

On the end of the class, Rima and Shiki go out from the class. "Rima! Shiki!" Ichijou san called from behind. "Ichijou san?" They stopped. Ichijou ran to them. "Hey.. Where are you two going to go?" Ichijou san smile his bright smile. "We don't know" Shiki said bluntly.

"Hmph… I wondering how you two communicating…" Ichijou used 'that look'. Rima can't help herself to asking about it. "What's with that look Ichijou san?"

"It just, you two was very cute." Ichijou smile too bright. "Cute? So everyone in the class think so too?" Shiki said. "Isn't Ruka and Akatsuki couple more cute?" Rima add. Ichijou looks like he is gonna explain why human can't fly to them.

"Isn't it obvious? You two are has different way from other people. And It's kind of making people envious too." Ichijou add some 'include me' voice with small sound. "Remember yesterday, when Aidou had a party? You two used uniform to attend the party, if you two came together, we would has think you are planning it! But, you two seems doesn't knowing it too…" Ichijou excitedly explained.

Shiki and Rima faces show a hint of understand look. And they thinking an exactly same action.

"Different way ,huh?" Shiki kiss Rima lip after saying it, a passionate one. "Like that?" Rima said it this time.

"Really..! You two! Geez… I will find a girlfriend! Just wait!" Ichijou san walked away while blushing madly. Shiki and Rima just smirk an evil smirk.

End


End file.
